I believe I can fly
by LikeMyself
Summary: Los padres de Kira siempre le dijeron que debía ser como un águila, que debía volar, seguir el viento. Pero con la misteriosa desaparición de sus padres en las Tierras Heladas, Kira y sus hermanos han quedado a cuidado de su hermana mayor; quién al pasar los años ha sido capaz de encarcelar hasta al ave más libre.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Hola mi querida gente! Me llamo Luana y les contaré una historia...

**Advertencia: Ni Los Croods ni su personajes me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo) pero si los OC's**

Gracias por su tiempo y ahora si, pasen y lean; por favor dejen Review

* * *

Amaba sentir la sensación del viento en su piel, aunque estuviese corriendo en dirección opuesta, lo sentía más fuerte. _"Hoy sí"_ pensó confiada _"Hoy alcanzaré al viento"._ Aumentó la velocidad, de verdad pensaba que iba a alcanzarlo, aunque ya ni supiera que pisaba. Hasta que algo se le aferró al tobillo y la levantó por los aires, dejándola colgando de cabeza. Lo que le faltaba, caer en una de las trampas de sus hermanos y perder la pista del viento. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algún signo de sus hermanos; pero lo único que llegó a ver sobre una roca fue una especia de ave con pico afilado. Ella rió un poco.

-Ya, chicos, si me bajan ahora prometo no decirle nada al _León._ -Como toda respuesta, la extraña y graciosa ave se escondió debajo de la piedra. Pero no volvió a escuchar otro ruido proveniente de ese lugar.- ¿Chicos? ¡Sé que están ahí, bájenme ahora mismo o yo misma los mataré!

No obtuvo respuesta, más frustrada de lo que ya estaba, gruñó por lo bajó y se cruzó de brazos. Parece que tendría que esperar que viniesen devuelta. Pero un par de segundos después, alguien apareció de detrás de la enorme roca. Al principió pensó que podrían ser sus hermanos pero se equivocó. Primero por que el chico no se parecía mucho a sus hermanos; segundo por que la chica que lo seguí definitivamente no era ninguna de sus hermanas.

-¡Una persona! -Dijo la chica, acercándose a ella y tocándola. Le hacía cosquillas. Después la agarró del brazo y la enderezó en el aire.- ¿De dónde eres?

-Bueno, nací en las Tierras Heladas... -La chica la soltó de pronto, haciendo que se golpease la cabeza contra un árbol cercano.- Ouch... ¿Podrían bajarme?

-Claro. -Dijo el chico y cortó la liana que sujetaba el tobillo de la extraña.

Cayó fuertemente al suelo, y después se quitó lo que le quedaba de la liana en el tobillo. El viento silbó suavemente, y sin dudarlo corrió hacia el viento, pero sólo dio un par de pasos, puesto que enseguida dejó de soplar. Frustrada volvió sobre sus pasos y pateó los restos de liana que había dejado en el suelo. Hasta que recordó que la estaban mirando. Y ambas personas con la misma expresión: una ceja levantada, seguramente pensando que ella estaba loca.

-¿Buscas algo o a alguien? -Preguntó el chico.

-Em... no, -Respondió, pasándose una mano por el cabello color madera- mi nombre es Kira, gracias por sacarme de la trampa de mis hermanos.

-Yo soy Eep, -Dijo la chica, borrando la extraña expresión de su cara y cambiándola por una sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Guy, -Concluyó el chico- ah, y él es Cinto. -Dijo levantado su mascota- Y no era la trampa de tus hermanos, era la mía.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo son las Tierras Heladas? -Le preguntó Eep, abalánzadose sobre ella, y la seguía oliendo.

-Em... ¿Heladas? -Respondió Kira mientras seguía con su cabeza a Eep.

-¿Qué es "helada"? -Le preguntó Guy, bastante interesado por saber de cosas nuevas.

-Tú sabes, cuando hay hielo por todas partes, hay nieve y hace un frío que haría que prefieras estar muerto. -La chica la agarró de su pierna y la dio vuelta.

-¿No te incomoda tener esta ropa tan... calurosa? -Le preguntó Eep.

-En realidad, en las Tierras Heladas es estar prácticamente sin nada, así que... igual tengo calor. -Eep, la puso de pie en el suelo- Gracias. Por un momento pensé que iba a soltar hasta la comida de hace tres días.

-¿Que es el hielo? -Le preguntó Guy.

-Bueno... es lo que ves a donde sea que mires en las Tierras Heladas, no lo recuerdo bien, hace muchos años que vinimos hacia aquí.

-¿Hay más gente? -Le preguntó Eep.

-¡Claro! yo y mis cinco hermanos y hermanas. -Dijo Kira extendiendo sus brazos a los costados.

-¿Tienes tantos hermanos? ¿Y tus padres?

-Bueno... han vuelto a las Tierras Heladas por un tiempo, y antes éramos siete hermanos en total... desde que estamos a cuidado del _León,_ y ahora si no vuelvo... no esperaré que me deje salir del Nido en mucho tiempo. -Entonces, Kira se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de los que la habían ayudado- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Hay más personas con ustedes?

-Si, ¡el resto de nuestra familia! -Le respondió Eep- Dos de mis hermanos, mis padres y la abuela.

-¿Qué es una abuela? -Les preguntó Kira, mientras miraba casualmente para ver cuanto faltaba para la puesta de sol.

-La madre de una madre. -Le respondió Guy, mirando en la misma dirección que Kira. Pero ella se giró para verlos.

-¿Entonces son hermanos? -Preguntó curiosa, aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de que el sol bajase.

-Em... no somos hermanos propiamente dicho... -Dijo Guy, mientras Eep y él se miraban a los ojos, Eep se sonrojó.

Kira los miró a ambos. Entonces abrió la boca, ya lo entendía, al menos algo.

-¿Entonces son pareja?

-¡No! -Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero enseguida se escuchó ano tan lejos el llamado de un ave, Cinto se encogió detrás de Guy.

-Esperen un momento. -Kira repitió el llamado, y sobre ellos apareció un ave, que después de volver a hacer ese sonido estridente bajó y se posicionó en el brazo que Kira había extendido para éste. Acomodó sus alas y le dio una mirada jugosa a Cinto, pero Guy al notarlo lo encubrió frunciéndole el ceño al ave.- Les presento a Águila. -El ave hizo otro sonido.- Ya se, pero un rato más, ¿Hace cuanto no vemos más gente? Falta para que caiga el sol. -Águila le dio un alazo a Kira en la cabeza. -Bien. -Kira le dio impulso con su brazo a Águila para que volase.- Lo siento, debo irme.

-Nosotros también, -Dijo Eep, y le lanzó una caracola a Kira.- Cuando quieras volver a vernos llámanos.

-Ustedes también tienen una de éstas. -Dijo Kira mientras la examinaba- Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Y diciendo eso, Kira corrió hacia las profundidades de la jungla. Tenía suerte de ser rápida, puesto que en el camino, escuchaba los quejidos de Águila, y veía el sol perdiéndose en el Horizonte. Pensó por un momentos en eso, en el Horizonte, un lugar que su hermana quería alcanzar, como ella quería alcanzar el viento. Pero se había rendido, y ella no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer.

Cuando llegó al lugar cercano a la playa, el sol ya había caído, y vio a sus hermanos preparar el fuego para esa noche, con dos de sus hermanas alcanzándoles las ramas secas. Kira corrió hasta sus hermanos y hermanas.

-¡Chicos! ¡No creerán lo que encontré!

Los dos pares de hermanos se giraron a verla, totalmente interesados.

-¿Una nueva especie de animal? -Corearon los chicos.

-¿Una nueva planta? -Corearon las chicas.

-No, algo mejor, ¡Esto! -Kira les mostró a sus hermanos la caracola; pero solo logró que los cuatro volviesen al fuego.

-Ya hemos visto una cantidad de esos, Kira. -Le dijo una de sus hermanas.

-No, ¡No me refiero a la caracola! -Sus hermanos la volvieron a mirar- ¡He encontrado más gente!


	2. Chapter 2

Uno de sus hermanos le quitó el caracol a Kira de sus manos.

-Es como la de Sid... -El otro hermano, apresurado, se lo quitó.

-¿Por qué no los llamamos? ¡No vendría mal ver más humanos! -Él se llevó la caracola a la boca, pero una de sus hermanas (una de pelo claro) se lo quitó antes de que lo soplara.

-En realidad, la que Sid le dio a Kira era más... redonda. -Dijo la que tenía la caracola, su otra hermana la tomó.

-¿Llamarlos ustedes? ¡Se pensarán que somos unos animales! Nosotras lo haremos -Pero cuando la levantó, Kira la volvió a tomar.

-¡Oigan, me la dieron a mí yo los llamaré! -Kira puso la caracola en alto, ya que veía a sus hermanos abalanzarse sobre ella.

Pero entonces, otra mano la tomó; y una voz grave y seria resonó.

-Nadie llamará a nada. Y menos ahora.

-_El León_ llegó a su territorio... -murmuraron los hermanos, y las otras los atravesaron con sus miradas.

En realidad, Kira no era la mayor, ni de cerca, ni siquiera era la segunda: era la cuarta.

Los más pequeños eran sus hermanos: Tik y Tok, un par de gemelos adolescentes cazadores que se comportaban como niños. Era casi imposible diferenciarlos, ambos con piel oscura, cabello negro, ojos negros, delgados y de la misma altura, ¡Hasta se vestían igual! Y eso era algo que aprovechaban para molestar a sus hermanas. Después venía Kira, pisándole los talones a su hermano gemelo, Sid. Ambos eran iguales, si no fuera por al diferencia de género: el mismo color de piel, cabello marrón; pero Sid era un poco más alto y Kira un poquito más rellenita, aunque no estaba gorda, ella tenía el pelo largo, y a un costado, una trenza que le había hecho Sid; nunca se la había deshecho, ya que su hermano se había ido hace tiempo a buscar a sus padres, y no había vuelto. La segunda y la tercera eran las mellizas Dei y Nai, ellas si eran bien diferentes: Dei tenía el cabello oscuro y en rastas, y era de ojos oscuros con piel aceitunada. Pero su hermana era tan extraña como la primera de todos los hermanos: tenía el pelo tan claro que la habían denominado "rubia", y el resto de su apariencia era típica de las Tierras Heladas: ojos claros y piel clara, aunque con tanto sol desde que habían llegado se había oscurecido un poco; su vestimenta también era diferente, ya que Dei se vestía con un pantalón y una especie de vestido corto que había denominado "top"; y Nai seguía con el típico vestido. La pelea entre Tik y Tok contra Dei y Nai se remontaba hacía ya muchos años, y todos lo trataban como algo espontáneo, se acostumbraron y olvidaron como habían empezado. Pero el motivo básico seguía en pie: a ellos les gustaba molestarlas, y mucho.

Y la primera de toda la familia: _"El León"_; ese sobrenombre se lo habían puesto Tik y Tok, haciendo honor a su cabello. Pensaron ponerle _"Leona"_, pero no tenían melena, así que la trataban de macho (Algo en lo que ciertamente no se equivocaban). Y si: el cabello de Sitka era como una melena de león, pero rubia; el resto de ella era parecido a Nai: ojos claros y piel clara, aunque la suya no se hubiese oscurecido. Nacida y criada en las Tierras Heladas siempre había tenido una prioridad: la supervivencia; la de sus hermanos y la suya propia. Por lo tanto era tan severa que al caer el sol se convertía, era totalmente normal cuando era de día, pero en la noche te diría hasta como respirar para poder vivir.

Sitka sostenía la caracola, enfadada. El resto de los hermanos, menos Kira, volvieron a lo que estaban. Sin salir de la visión periférica de Sitka, o se meterían en problemas.

-¿Dónde has estado tanto tiempo? -Le preguntó Sitka a Kira, que se había quedando mirándola.- Has vuelto después del atardecer, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-¡Ya estaba aquí cuando podía seguir viendo la luz! -Le respondió e intentó tomar la caracola, pero Sitka era bastante más alta que ella, así que no la lograría alcanzar.

-No, ¡Estabas haciendo estupideces hasta el último momento! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Morirte?!

-¡Vi más humanos! -Al escuchar esas palabras, la cara de Sitka quedó paralizada.

-Eso es imposible. -Respondió con sequedad, y rodeando a Kira se acercó a la fogata. Ella la siguió con la mirada.

-¡Pero yo los vi! ¡Caí en una de sus trampas! -Sitka se detuvo en seco, y con la mirada que le lanzó, hizo que Kira se diese cuenta de lo que le había dicho. Sitka se acercó rápido hacia ella, le agarróa la cabeza y empezó a inspeccionarla.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? -Le preguntaba frenéticamente- ¡Te pusieron en una de sus trampas y todavía quieres llamarlos!

Kira peleó contra su hermana, el fuerte agarre de ella era lo que le dolía en ese momento.

-¡Eres tú la que me hace daño! ¡Y fui yo la que cayó, era una trampa para animales!

-¡Estás lastimada en la cabeza! -Fue entonces cuando Kira recordó el golpe contra el árbol.

-Pero no duele. -Sitka hizo presión en el golpe, y Kira siseó.

-¿Así que no duele?

-Quiero decir que no es grave, en comparación con los tuyos y los de Tik y Tok.

-Es por que nosotros traemos la comida que comemos, ¿Tú crees que cae de los árboles?

-En realidad, Dei y Nai comprobaron que hay ciertas plantas que se pueden comer.

Sitka soltó a su hermana con brusquedad.

-Entonces que sean ellas las que traigan la comida, ¡Haber si te sientes satisfecha comiendo sólo plantas!

-Sabes que a Nai nunca le gustó que mataran a los animales, y ellos se alimentan de plantas, seguro que ella seguirá sus pasos y puedes preguntarle si se siente satisfecha.

Sitka frunció el ceño y señaló la fogata ya prendida, con todos los hermanos sentados al rededor. Sin decir nada, Kira miró desafiante a su hermana mayor y se fue a sentar con el resto. Dei y Nai estaban cocinando la carne, y los hermanos bromeaban entre sí, dándose empujones.

-Dei, ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar...? -Comenzó a decir Tik

-¿...Que tu cabello luce como una cantidad de gusanos? -Concluyó Tok, y los gemelos rieron por lo bajo. Nai levantó la mirada de la carne cocinándose y miró a su gemela con intriga, siempre buscaba una manera ingeniosa de responderles.

-Entonces, - Dei se puso las rastas sobre su cara, y comenzó a caminar en cuatro patas y de forma tenebrosa hacia sus hermanos, que retrocedían mientras ella se les acercaba- Cuídense de ellos... ¡o los comerán mientras duermen! -Agregó con voz profunda, y lo último se los escupió en la cara.

Nai sonrió, mientras Dei se quitaba las rastas de su cara. Pero a Sitka no le había gustado nada la broma, y miró a ambos pares de gemelos. Se preguntó como humanos tan inteligentes como Dei y Nai, y otros tan fuertes como Tik y Tok pudiesen tener peleas tan estúpidas. Kira miraba el fuego, bastante aburrida. El viento volvió a soplar, y Nai se agarró el cabello para que no fuera hacia las llamas y se quemara, como ya había pasado repetidas veces. Kira miró en dirección al viento, pero cuando se puso de pie por impulso, la detuvo la voz grave de su hermana:

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Maldita bola brillante y flotante, ¡Tenías que volver al Horizonte! -Murmuró Kira mientras se volvía a sentar en la tierra; obviamente refiriéndose al sol.

-Oye, esa maldita bola brillante y flotante es la que nos da la libertad por algún rato. -Dijo Tok.

-Si no, deberíamos soportar al _León_ todo el tiempo, -Completó Tik, y el piedrazo que le lanzó Sitka lo dejó desparramado en el suelo.

No era el primer golpe que recibían: habían recibido ya numerosos golpes de cualquiera de sus hermanos, incluso de Sid. El motivo era simple: en esa familia no se gozaba de demasiada paciencia, y ellos los colmaban a todos.

-Lo hago por su bien. -Dijo Sitka cruzándose de brazos, y después miró a todos sus hermanos menores- Por el bien de todos nosotros.

-Sitka... -Dijo Nai sacudiendo la cabeza y moviendo suavemente las cuentas enredadas en su cabello rubio- Sabes que podemos defendernos, y siempre andamos en grupo...

-No es suficiente, y aunque crean poder defenderse, no pueden. Ninguno de ustedes puede, y si creen lo contrario aún, pregúntenle a Kira como la atraparon otros _humanos _-hizo énfasis en que eran de sus misma especie- y la atacaron.

-¡Te he dicho que no me atacaron! Y que fue una estupidez mía, ellos me sacaron de su trampa y me dejaron huir, somos la misma especie no nos haríamos daño. -Los defendió Kira, a veces de verdad odiaba a su propia hermana.

-Aunque te cueste admitirlo, Sitka, Kira tiene razón. -Repuso Dei, mirando a ambas.

-Y podemos cuidarnos, aunque tú creas que no... -Nai amenazó con su mirada a Sitka.

-¡Es verdad! -Dijo Tok, demasiado entusiasta para la situación que se estaba dando.

-Nosotros podemos cazar, -Tik señaló a su hermano y a él mismo, después se dirigió al resto- Dei y Nai son inteligentes, y conocen las plantas de todo tipo. Kira es rápida, y aunque no tenga a Sid...

-Volverá con la nieve... -Susurró Kira, con la mirada baja, aún así, nadie la escuchó.

-... Puede valerse con Águila, -Seguía Tik- Y Sitka, tú más que nadie puede cuidarse sola, eres la mayor, la mejor cazadora, la más veloz...

-Y por eso los cuido a ustedes. -La voz de Sitka era seca como la arena- No se habla más del tema, ¿Entendido?

-Si... -Corearon las voces aburridas de sus hermanos, menos una voz.

-¿Kira?

-Como tú quieras. -Le respondió como si nada, mientras tomaba un trozo de carne que le daba Dei.

Ya después de la cena, subieron a los árboles, donde tenían distintos tipos de hojas colgadas, que eran sus camas. Cada uno se acostó en la suya, y como era costumbre, Sitka era la última y los contaba antes de irse a dormir, para asegurarse de que no faltase ninguno.

-Sitka, ¿Puedes...? -Dijo uno de los hermanos, pero antes de que el otro respondiera, Sitka ya sabía como terminaba la pregunta, de modo que los cortó:

-No.

En su cama, Kira su quedó pensando en si volvería que a ver a los otros humanos. Buscó en su cama hasta encontrar la caracola de su hermano y mirarla con la poca luz de la luna. Su hermano le había hecho una promesa: que volvería cuando la nieve volviera. En otras palabras que ellos conocían bien: cuando vuelva la amenaza de la muerte de frío, la muerte de hambre y Sitka no les saque un ojo de encima. No tendría una de las mejores bienvenidas, tampoco.

Águila despertó a Kira con su inconfundible sonido, mientras volaba por los aires. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue verificar que ningún otro haya despertado. Parecía que no: Dei y Nai estaba tranquilas durmiendo, como Sitka, y Tik y Tok parecían caerse en cualquier momento de sus camas. Lo más rápido y sigiloso que pudo, trepó por el árbol hasta bajar. El sol apenas había salido. Dio un último vistazo a sus hermanos, quienes no se habían movido, y empezó a correr. La silueta de Águila la seguía sobre los árboles. No había viento que seguir, por que no era eso lo que buscaba. Cuando llegó a su destino, vio el sol a medio salir, y el agua rodeándola, estaba en la cima de un acantilado. Iba ahí todas las mañanas y si el sol se lo permitía antes del atardecer. Pero volvió a sentir el familiar pinchazo de la desilusión: ni rastro del agua congelándose, transformándose en hielo; ni de las tierras siendo al menos levemente bañadas en nieve. Todo estaba como antes, y eso le molestaba. Sólo pedía una pequeña señal de que había nieve.

-¿Sigues viniendo aquí? -La voz de Sitka a sus espaldas la sobresaltó, pero no respondió, solo se giró hacia ella.- ¿Vendrás hasta aquí hasta al menos divisar un copo de nieve?

-Totalmente. -Entonces, escucharon un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos sacudiéndose detrás de ellas.

Para la suerte de Sitka y le miedo de Kira, la mayor había traído sus flechas y su arco. Sitka se puso delante de Kira y cargó una flecha, esperando que la bestia saliera. Para la sorpresa de ambas, era un animalito revoltoso, al que le dirían un humano bebé si no fuera por que no lo parecía. Sitka y Kira se miraron mutuamente, mientras Sitka bajaba su arco, pero algo más aparecía detrás de los arbustos. Lo que hizo que Sitka ignorase al animalito y levantase el arco devuelta. Una sonrisa de dibujó en la cara de Kira al ver que eran los humanos que habían visto el día anterior. Sitka quedó petrificada; al momento en el que Eep atrapaba a su revoltosa hermanita.

-¡Hola! -Saludó abiertamente Kira.

-¡Pensábamos que volveríamos a verte! -Dijo Eep, pero su hermanita empezó a tironear de su cabello, llevándosela a un lado.

-Yo no estaría tan confiada, -Respondió Kira, después notó que Sitka no se había movido- Ah, ella es Sitka, mi hermana... bueno, una de mis hermanas mayores. Sitka, ellos son Eep y Guy. -Sitka solo bajó su arco, pero no respondió ni hizo otro movimiento.

-Ella es Sandy, mi hermana menor.

-Ya veo... -Dijo Kira, y pasó junto a su hermana, ignorándola.- Es como mis hermanos menores cuando eran más pequeños.

Sitka dio grandes zancadas entre los presentes y se perdió entre la vegetación; los tres se giraron a verla seguir su camino. Sandy saltó de la cabeza de Eep a la de Guy y él empezó a sacudirse, intentando quitársela. Eep y Kira empezaron a tirar de Sandy, hasta que Kira llegó a una conclusión:

-Yo tiraré de Sandy, tú tira de Guy.

Eep fue rápidamente hacia Guy, y después empezó a tirar de él, mientras Kira tiraba de Sandy. Fueron los segundos más largos en la vida de Guy, hasta que por fin se separaron. Kira cayó con Sandy, pero la mantenía lejos de ella. Guy había caído sobre Eep, ambos se quedaron mirando un largo rato, sonriéndose, hasta que escucharon la voz de Kira.

-¿Están bien?

Ambos salieron de su pequeño trance, respondiéndole que se encontraban bien y se pusieron de pie para ayudar a Kira. Eep tomó a Sandy, y ésta desde su hombro se acercó a Kira, y empezó a tocar la trenza que tenía. Kira se giró y le apartó la mano, nadie tocaba esa trenza. Nadie.

-¡Tienes un bicho en la cabeza! -Le dijo Guy, apuntando a su trenza.

-¡No es ningún bicho! -Kira tomó la trenza de la punta- Es parte de mi cabello, mi hermano me lo hizo antes de que se fuese de vuelta a las Tierras Heladas. Y si quieres confundir algo con un bicho, ¡Deberías ver lo que una de mis hermanas tiene en la cabeza!

El chillido de Águila sonó sobre ellos, Kira frunció el ceño y levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

Y antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, cuatro manos la levantaron en los aires, sacándola de la zona rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien, Kira? -Era Tik, por lo tanto, el otro par de manos pertenecía a Tok.

-¡Sitka nos dijo que estabas en peligro! ¿Llegamos a tiempo? -En la voz de su hermano había una auténtica preocupación.

Kira echó la cabeza hacia atrás. _"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"_

* * *

**N/A:** Solo un pequeño datito para los que quisieran saber: Sitka tiene 25 años, Dei y Nai 19, Kira y Sid 17, y Tik y Tok 14. Y los nombres "Dei" y "Nai" vienen de la pronunciación de las palabras en inglés "Day" y "Night" (Día y Noche respectivamente); y el resto no tiene un "por qué" específico; solo eso!

Sauldos y cuídense! -Luana


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Chicos! -Gritó Kira- ¡Bájenme! ¡Ahora!

-Pero el León dijo...

-¡Al menos deténganse!  
De súbito, ambos hermanos se detuvieron, sosteniendo a Kira en posición horizontal sobre ellos. Kira miró hacia abajo, y al notar que no tenía escapatoria, por que sus hermanos no la dejaban ir, volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Chicos, bájenme. -Dijo tranquila; pero ninguno la soltó- ¡Ahora!

-¿Estás segura? -Preguntaron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo, ya volviendo a su actitud de juego.

-¡Claro que...! -Los hermanos la soltaron al mismo tiempo, haciéndola caer con un golpe seco.

Kira se puso de pie, tocándose la cabeza, mientras sus hermanos la miraban con cara de santos. Entonces, detrás de ella, aparecieron Eep y Guy; Eep parecía haber corrido solo un par de pasos, pero Guy tenía la pinta de haber corrido una maratón.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Eep.

-Claro, -Respondió ella tranquila- Eep, Guy ellos son dos de mis hermanos -Ella se apartó y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de cada uno- Tik y Tok. -Después los dejó, se acercó a Eep y le susurró-: No intenten diferenciarlos, es muy difícil.- Tik, Tok, ellos son... -Pero cuando se giró hacia sus hermanos de vuelta, no los vio- ...Eep y Guy.

-¡Así que éstos son los humanos!

La voz repentina de alguno de sus hermanos los sorprendió por detrás, cuando se giró (como Eep y Guy), vio a sus hermanos colgados de cabeza en un árbol detrás de sus amigos.

-No se ven tan peligrosos como Sitka cree... -Dijo Tik, tocando el hombro de Guy.

-Tampoco es tan difícil diferenciarnos: él es Tik, y yo Tok... -Terminó Tok, mientras giraba la cabeza para intentar descifrar lo que era esa bolita peluda y rosa.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Oh, claro, -Dijo Kira, antes de que Guy o Eep dijesen algo- es Cinto.

Ambos hermanos se bajaron al mismo tiempo del árbol, y uno de ellos se acercó a Cinto y lo miró de muy cerca. Guy retrocedió un poco, por que aunque Cinto estuviese en su hombro ese momento era bastante incómodo. Mientras tanto, el otro hermano se acercó a Eep y le tocó el cabello. Si, concía a chicas rubias, pero nunca había visto una pelirroja. Al ver la cara de Eep y Guy, Kira tomó del brazo a sus hermanos.

-Ya, chicos, - Dijo arrastrándolos un poco hacia atrás- van a aterrorizar a todos los animales también.

-Según Dei y Nai nosotros también somos animales. -Dijo Tok.

-No me sorprende.

-Oye, -Tik seguía mirando a Cinto- ¿A ese bichito no se lo comió Águila hace unos días?

Incluso Kira, desde donde estaba, podía sentir el miedo del pobre Cinto.

-No creo, quizá fue otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Preguntó Guy, bastante serio.

-Ah, -Tok no tenía ni un milímetro de sensibilidad en sus palabras- Águila come animales más pequeños, como ése.

Kira le pegó detrás de la cabeza, en señal de que se callara, pero Tik salió en defensa de su hermano:

-¡Es cierto! -Pero Kira también lo golpeó a él.

-Pero siempre le pongo un ojo encima. -Dijo Kira antes de que Eep y Guy saliesen corriendo por donde había venido.- Chicos, ¿No deberían estar molestando a sus hermanas? -ella simplemente no podía creer que había servido a Dei y Nai en bandeja.

-Tú eres nuestra hermana... -Dijo Tik, cruzándose de brazos.

-... Y por lo que veo, te estamos molestando.

Kira se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¡Saben a lo que me refiero!

Ambos hermanos se miraron por un segundo, asintieron una vez, se dieron vuelta y corrieron, desaparecieron en la vegetación.

-Así que ellos son tus hermanos... -Dijo Eep, mirando detrás de Kira, donde habían desaparecido sus hermanos.

-Si, y son tan molestos como lo parecen. -Kira miró a Guy- ¡Y no era tan así lo de Águila! Yo me encargo de alimentarla...

-No es nada, mientras se mantenga alejada de Cinto... -Dijo Guy, mientras su mascota bajaba por sus brazos.

Kira puso los ojos en blanco, arrancó una fruta de un árbol y le dio un mordisco. Esa fruta sabía que había estado comprobada por Nai para poder comerla, ya que al venir de tierras congeladas, en las que no crecía nada, una fruta era totalmente extraño para ellos. En este caso había tomado una bien roja, con algunas pintitas verdes.

-Puedo preguntar... -Aún tenía la boca llena, por lo tanto tragó y después siguió- ¿Cómo le llaman a estas cosas comestibles y ricas?

-Son frutas. -Respondió Guy, mientras Eep agarraba otras dos y le entregaba una a él.- Ésta, en específico, es una manzana.

-Ya veo. -Kira la agarraba con ambas manos, mientras le daba otro mordiscos.- ¿Saben? en las Tierras Heladas no hay nada de esto.

-¿No hay manzanas? -Preguntó curiosa Eep, mientras se sentaba en una piedra y Guy se sentaba junto a ella.

-No solo manzanas. -Kira se sentó en una roca frente a la que ellos estaban, miró su manzana por un momento y subió la mirada hacia ellos- No hay casi nada. Solo hielo, nieve, frío, lobos, osos; y, según Sitka, "La inminente amenaza de una muerte segura" -Lo último lo dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No creo que sea así, -Dijo Guy, después de tragar el mordisco de su manzana- Por que si no, ¿Dónde podían vivir? Si había una inminente amenaza de muerte, no sé por qué estás aquí hablándonos.

-Vivíamos en una cueva, estaba menos fría que afuera; y era difícil poder hacer llama si no teníamos árboles a los que...

-Espera un momento, -La cortó Eep con su manzana a medio comer en alto- ¿hacer qué?

-Llama... -De pronto, no quería seguir comiendo- bueno... es brillante, alumbra los lugares oscuros, da calor, es muy útil en la noche.

-¡Ah! -Dijo Eep- ¿Ustedes también pueden hacer fuego?

-¿Fuego? -Preguntó acomodándose, poniendo sus piernas hacia el mismo lado y apoyándose sobre un brazo- ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Es lo mismo! -Guy le dio lo que le quedaba a de la manzana (que era cerca de la mitad) a Cinto- Pero tú le debes llamar de otra forma.

-Tiene sentido... -Kira se enderezó, y siguió comiendo su manzana- Entonces, yo les dije que venía de las Tierras Heladas, ¿De dónde vienen ustedes? -Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Kira mientras los miraba a los dos.

-Em... -Empezó a decir Eep, dándole un último mordisco a su manzana- Yo vengo de una cueva.

-Y yo prácticamente de todas partes... -Concluyó Guy, mientras Cinto tiraba el corazón de la manzana hacia atrás.

La sonrisa en la cara de Kira se había borrado, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su manos, ¿Había sido la única que se había aburrido tanto en su vida?

-Al menos ustedes se divertían, yo me pasé encerrada.

-¡Oye! -Eep lanzó su manzana hacia un lado- ¡Dije que venía de una cueva! ¡Lo dije enserio! ¡Mi padre no nos dejaba salir en ningún momento! A no ser que tuviesemos que comer, por supuesto.

-Bueno, no era tan diferente a las tierras heladas. Salir de nuestra cueva significaba una muerte segura si no sabías cuidarte...

-Mi padre creía lo mismo. -Eep frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, ya le estaba empezando a caer mal Kira.

-Pero eso_ pensaba_, Sitka sigue pensando que las noches son mortales. Además_ creía_, lo nuestro iba enserio; por eso a veces siento que no puedo culpar a Sitka.

-¡Kira! -El grito de una de sus hermanas la distrajo, y cuando se giró, vio como entre la vegetación aparecían Dei y Nai. Eep, Guy y Kira se pusieron de pie.- ¡Kira! -Siguió Dei, con la voz agitada- Hay algo que debes ver. -Entonces, ambas hermanas levantaron una ceja- ¿Estos son los humanos a los que Sitka teme?

-Si, -Respondió Kira asintiendo con la cabeza.- Eep, Guy, ellas son Dei y Nai. -Ambas hermanas levantaron un poco la mano al ser nombradas.- Dei, Nai, ellos son...

-Dejemos las presentaciones para después, -La interrumpió Nai- ¡Esto es muy serio!

-¡¿Algo le pasó a Sitka, a Tik o a Tok?! -Preguntó con miedo mientras sus hermanas se acercaban más a ella.

-No, pero todo esto nos incumbe a todos nosotros.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Entonces dilo! -Gritó Kira mientras Dei y Nai la arrastraban, agarrándola de cada brazo entre las dos.

Kira no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde la llevaban, sólo sabía que estaban yendo en dirección opuesta del acantilado del que había visto el amanecer. Eep y Guy las seguían, sentía mucha curiosidad de lo que había pasado.

-Éste era el árbol, -Le dijo y Dei a Nai, y se giró para mirar a Kira- Sube.

Kira miró a ambas de sus hermanas: Dei la miró seriamente, pero Nai, después de unos segundos, le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Después miró a Eep y a Guy, Guy estaba mirando hacia la copa del árbol, pero Eep había puesto su cabeza hacia un lado mientras inspeccionaba el árbol. Kira volvió su mirada hacia el árbol y lo empezó a trepar velozmente; un par de segundos después, Dei empezó a subir y Nai se giró hacie Eep y Guy:

-Ustedes también pueden subir, si gustan. -Dijo con su suave voz.

Al mismo timpo, ambos giraron su cabeza hacia Nai.

-Claro. -Dijo Eep.

Iban por la mitad del árbol cuando Eep tuvo que empezar a ayudar a Guy. Cuando Kira ya estaba en la cima del árbol, o lo más alto que las ramas soportaban su peso, tuvo que agarrar las hojas que la rodeaban. Al fin, tantos días esperando... y por fin veía lo que quería ver: una suave manta blanca cubría la falda de los montes a lo lejos. Nieve. Era Nieve. Se llevó las manos en al cara, y entonces sintió la mano de Dei en su hombro.

-Kira...

-¿Desde cuando lo saben?

Dei sacó su mano del hombro de Kira y ambas gemelas se miraron con duda. Entonces, volvieron a mirar a Kira.

-Hace un par de días... -Dijo Nai, y entonces, miró el panorama sobre el hombro de Kira- pero sólo se veía una cosa blanca, no estábamos seguras de si era eso...

Kira se giró hacia ellas, y la voz de Nai vaciló; ella terminó bajando su mirada. Dei miró a su gemela y entonces a su otra hermana:

-Lo que pasa es que no queríamos que salieras como loca detrás de la nieve, en busca de Sid... sabes lo que haría Sitka.

En ese momento, Eep y Guy terminaron de subir el árbol. Guy frunció el ceño al ver algo blanco que cubría gran parte del panorama cerca del horizonte.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es peligroso?

Las hermanas lo ignoraron. Con aire de decepción, Kira bajó su mirada, y empezó a descender lentamente.

-¡Lo hicimos por tí! -Le gritó Dei, mientras bajaba.

Kira se detuvo entre las ramas cargadas de hojas, y la miró con el ceño fruncido; pero relajó su cara y bajó a una velocidad más apresurada.

-¿Qué tan peligroso es?... me refiero a eso blanco...

-No es peligroso en sí, -Le respondió Dei a Guy, mirándolo mientras Nai aún miraba a su otra hermana bajar el ábol- Pero si es demasiado si podría matarte... aunque le llevaría bastante tiempo, o poco, dependiendo de que tan fuerte eres. -Volvió a mirar el paisaje de montes y una gran variedad de plantas- De todos modos, tardará en llegar.

-¡Kira! -Gritó Nai. Y se giró hacia Dei.

-¿Qué le pasó a Kira? -Preguntó Eep, alarmada.

Eep y Guy se miraron mutuamente, las hermanas también se miraron entre ellas. Dei frunció el ceño.

-¡Te dije que esto pasaría! -Y diciendo eso, dio un salto hacia abajo, se dejó tragar por las hojas del árbol.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?! -Volvió a preguntar Eep.

-Nada por ahora, sólo que va a correr en aquella dirección hasta que se canse. -Nai apuntó con su pulgar hacia atrás, tenía un tono de preocupación en su voz- O hasta que Sitka se entere y la atrape... -Y diciendo eso, ella bajó del árbol de la misma forma que Dei.

-¿Las seguimos? -Le preguntó Guy a Eep, mirándolo a los ojos.

En la cara de Eep se dibujó una enorme sonrisa tonta (al igual que Guy), hasta que recordó que una de sus amigas estaba prácticamente suicidándose.

-¡Por supuesto!

Eep logró bajarse del árbol de la misma forma que las gemeles, pero cuando Guy intentó bajar, Eep terminó atrapándolo.

-Deberías comer más, ¡Eres muy liviano! -Le dijo Eep mientras aún lo sostenía en sus brazos.

-¿No vamos a buscar a Kira? -Le preguntó Guy.

-Claro, a eso ibamos.

Eep dejó a Guy en el piso y ambos empezaron a correr hacia donde habían ido las hermanas.  
Kira estaba confundida, no sabía si debía enfadarse con sus hermanas por ocultarle el posible regreso de Sid, o preocupada por si él no volvía o por si Sitka la seguía. Y sólo fue consciente de que el suelo se le estaba por acabar cuando entró por sus oídos el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas; ante ella ahora había una enorme pila de rocas de distintas formas. Se movió entre ellas y las empezó a escalar. Lo más arriba que pudo llegar era a unos quince metros sobre el nivel del mar que había al otro lado de la pared de rocas. Logró ponerse de pie en una piedra, y fue lo más que pudo hasta la punta, pero como una especie de escudo había dos piedras puntiagudas, separadas en forma de V. Kira metió su brazo en el espacio entre ambas rocas; respiró hondo y se trepó hasta el espacio de ambas rocas, quedando con un pie sobre cada roca. Kira siempre tenía una especie de cinturón hecho con una liana del que siempre colgaba la caracola de su hermano. La tomó sin apartar la vista del panorama que era más desolado, pero ciertamente más congelado: a lo lejos veía el mar más quieto. Respiró hondo y se llevó la caracola a la boca. Sopló y un sonido fuerte pero suave salió de ésta. Se quedó totalmente quieta durante largos segundos, sintiendo el viento contra su cara, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Kira? -Era la voz de Eep- ¿Estás bien?

-Si... -Dijo ella, bajando la mirada con decepción.

-¡Ki...! -La voz de Guy había intentado alertarla, demasiado tarde.

Un fuerte tirón en el pelo lanzó a Kira hacia atrás, hacia los brazos de Sitka. Las uñas de Sitka se le clavaron el los brazos.

-¡Y que sea la última vez que haces ésto!, ¡¿Me oyes?! -Le gritó Sitka mientras la sacudía.

La dejó a un lado bruscamente. Eep y Guy se acercaron a ella, pero ella no levantó la mirada ni dijo nada. Sitka se quedó mirando entre la abertura de las dos rocas. Cuando vio la nieve, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Debemos irnos. -Dijo con urgencia Sitka.

-¿A dónde? -Le preguntó Guy, siguiendo con la mirada a Sitka, que se disponía a volver a agarrar a su hermana.

-A tí no te incumbe. -Sitka volvió a tomar a Kira del brazo.

La empujó para que bajase, pero entonces, ambas hermanas se quedaron paralizadas. Un suave sonido, idéntico al de la caracola de Kira, se escuchó a sus espaldas. Kira se giró, y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Eso que quiere decir? -Preguntó Eep.

Kira giró su cabeza, mirando a través del espacio entre las rocas, mirando la nieve a lo lejos.

-Quiere decir... Que Sid está vivo, ¡Mi hermano está vivo!

* * *

**N/A: **Me parece injusto tener que responder sólo los reviews de los que tienen cuenta, así que también responderé los de los anónimos, pero aquí, ya que no tengo ningún otro método. Y disculpen mi estupidez masiva.

**Al que sea que halla puesto 'holiss': **PUES MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!N SUHFSHDFJSHLFKJHS a decir verdad, no tenía muchas expectativas en cuanto este fanfic, y a decir verdad me sorprende que dejen comentarios de ese tipo...

Saludos y cuídense! -Luana


End file.
